


Match

by NikkyNikosa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkyNikosa/pseuds/NikkyNikosa
Summary: Un fotógrafo busca sexo casual por Tinder. Su objetivo: los gorditos. La única persona con la que hace match es un gordito que tiene a su perro como foto de perfil. ¿Qué podría salir mal?
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, me borraron esta historia de Wattpad hace poco más de un mes, así que luego de mucho (y de batallar con el sistema de publicación) me animé a publicar Match acá.

Había hecho match, finalmente.

Viktor aún miraba la pantalla con incredulidad.

Ya había perdido prácticamente las esperanzas. Y no lo malinterpreten. No es que él fuera feo ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, sin deseos de sonar presuntuoso, era más bien lo contrario.

Y quizás era por eso que había tenido que verse en la obligación de ocupar Tinder.

Desde hace algún tiempo a esa parte se había aburrido de la gente con la que solía salir ―gente delgada y visualmente atractiva― y se había interesado por cierto tipo de personas en particular: los gorditos. O, como venía diciendo luego de un puñetazo que le había dado cierta mujer cuando se lo comentó, gente rellenita o con problemas de sobrepeso.

El problema era que, para él, que nunca había tenido dificultad alguna para ligar con quien se le antojara, de pronto intentar acercarse a alguien de su gusto no estaba resultando tan sencillo.

Y es que había algo que definitivamente parecía estar jodiendo todos sus planes: los gordos lo evitaban como si fuera la peste negra. Bastaba con que se acercara a alguien pasadito de peso para que este se disculpara con alguna excusa tonta y se largara del lugar, casi corriendo.

Y aquello era algo que ya lo tenía cansado y ―¿por qué no?― un poco cabreado.

¿Tan difícil era pensar que él podía interesarse en alguien con algunos kilos de más? Vamos, que el que el fuera guapo no lo hacía un superficial.

La verdad no sabía si el problema era que todos los gordos eran unos inseguros, o si simplemente había un problema con él y no resultaba atractivo a ese universo de personas en particular. Y si era el caso, pues con su peso no había nada que hacer; era de esas personas bendecidas con buen metabolismo que no engordaban ni aunque se comiera una vaca entera al desayuno.

Fue Chris, uno de sus mejores amigos, quien le dijo que quizás simplemente no sabía ligar. Usualmente las personas ligaban con él y no al revés, así que puede que resultara muy agresivo en sus intentos de conquista.

Fuera como fuera, el hecho era que ya estaba desesperándose cuando el hombre había dado con la solución a sus problemas.

Hacerse una cuenta en _Tinder_.

Era fácil. Bastaba con subir una foto suya, poner su edad, dar su ubicación, y comenzar a buscar gente.

Viktor, luego de tantos rechazos, pensó que quizás era su aspecto el que resultaba intimidador ―demasiado atractivo, obviamente―, así que optó por subir una foto de su perro. Después de todo, si querían tener algo serio con él debían, obligatoriamente, amar a su caniche. Era una norma básica de convivencia. Aunque bueno, no era como si fuera a conocer a esa persona para algo más que un simple revolcón.

Así que había comenzado.

Al inicio le habían aparecido solo mujeres, y no es que se quejara, pero se estaba perdiendo de la mitad de las posibilidades, así que tuvo que cambiar la preferencia de búsqueda y comenzar a ver de nuevo.

Ahí se encontró con otro problema: no había mucha gente gorda en _Tinder_ , y si la había, estos intentaban esconderlo en su mayoría. Viktor había perdido la cuenta de las personas que había tenido que rechazar por sus fotos que parecían claramente retocadas.

Al final de aquel día, Viktor había dado más _nopes_ de los que podía recordar y con suerte dos _likes_ ―aparte de un _super like_ que se lo había ganado un tipo que había puesto a su mascota como foto de perfil, tal como él―, pero no había hecho _match_. Y aquello era desmotivador.

Fue al día siguiente ―cuando ya había perdido las esperanzas y se estaba planteando desinstalar la aplicación― que le llegó una notificación de _Tinder_ , avisándole que había hecho _match_.

Y ahí estaba ahora.

Miró de quién se trataba. Era el tipo al que le había dado _super like_ por tener una foto de su mascota. 

Sonrió.

Aquel tipo ―Yuuri, por como decía en su perfil― ya le había caído bien. Le había agradado por el hecho de ver más allá de lo físico y darle _like_ a un tipo que se dedicaba a poner imágenes de perritos como foto de perfil, al igual que él.

Poco le importaba si aquel chico no terminaba siendo alguien rellenito como él deseaba; quería conocerlo por el solo hecho de haber despertado su curiosidad.

Así que, bajo esa premisa, Viktor abrió la ventana de chat. No le importaba, que entre comillas, Yuuri tuviera que hablarle porque le había dado _like_ , y que él quedara como desesperado por lo mismo.

«Hola…»

Esperó a que le llegara alguna respuesta, pero se encontró con una total indiferencia por parte del otro tipo.

Aquello solo hizo que se sintiera como pavo real desplumado y decidiera que todo aquello del chat era una pérdida de tiempo.

¡Por Dios! Él, Viktor Nikiforov, por el que hombres y mujeres babeaban a partes iguales ¿estaba mendigando por una simple respuesta de un tipo que ponía a un perro como foto de perfil?

Aquella idea hizo que se quisiera dar un cabezazo contra la pared. Cerró la aplicación y decidió salir y conocer gente a la manera usual. Quizás tenía suerte ―como siempre― y terminaba en la cama con alguien, una persona delgada, probablemente, pero no se iba a poner quisquilloso con eso.

Sin embargo, cuando al día siguiente le llegó una notificación avisándole que tenía un mensaje entrante, Viktor se olvidó de todo lo que había decidido y respondió de inmediato el escueto «Hola.» (con punto incluido) que el otro tipo se había dignado a enviar.

Desde ahí comenzó una extraña conversación, caracterizada por animadas palabras por parte de él, y escuetos monosílabos por parte de Yuuri. Era bastante difícil entablar una conversación así, pero Viktor Nikiforov no era de los que se rendían tan fácilmente, aunque en este caso pareciera alguien hostigador. Siguió hablando, y poco a poco las respuestas comenzaron a ser más prontas, y un poquito más largas.

Hasta que llegó la hora de juntarse.

Fue Yuuri quien lo propuso, una semana después de haber comenzado a hablar.

Viktor tuvo que restregarse los ojos para comprobar si era alguna jugarreta de su mente. Pero no. Era real. Yuuri había tomado la iniciativa por primera vez y lo estaba invitando.

_Amazing!_

Junto a eso, Viktor pensó que, si la cita iba bien, había altas probabilidades de que aquello terminara con resultados sexuales, y vaya que eso le beneficiaba; por una u otra razón no se había acostado con nadie hace ya más de dos semanas.

Así que ahí estuvo dos días más tarde, caminando hacia un café que estaba ubicado en el centro de la ciudad.

Yuuri le había dicho cómo iba a estar vestido, y mientras se fijaba en cada camisa azul que se topaba y en cada tipo con lentes que pasaba, se preguntó cómo sería físicamente aquel muchacho.

La única foto que Yuuri tenía en su _Tinder_ era la de su perro ―Viktor suponía que era suyo― y aparte de eso no había ninguna red social anexada para poder _stalkearlo_. Lo único que sabía de Yuuri era que tenía veintitrés años y que era japonés; ni su apellido conocía.

Pensando en eso estaba cuando llegó a la cafetería acordada.

Viktor tragó saliva, de pronto nervioso. Era la primera vez que estaba en una situación similar, y dudaba de cómo terminaría resultando todo.

Escaneó a los presentes, buscando aquellas características que Yuuri le había mencionado por mensaje. Se sintió ansioso al no encontrar a nadie, hasta que su vista se topó en un lugar en particular, algo oculto.

Un hombre miraba por la ventana, nervioso, y jugueteaba con la tapa de un refresco. Usaba camisa azul, y unos lentes de media montura del mismo color.

Viktor también reparó en un detalle más: aquel chico estaba algo pasadito de peso.

Sonrió, sin poderse creer que su suerte fuese tan buena. Sin querer había obtenido aquello que había estado buscando. Quizás la estrategia, después de todo, era la de ir tras las personas con mascotas como foto de perfil; algo debían ocultar, claro.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa con su sonrisa de corazón intacta. El chico aún no reparaba en su presencia.

―Yuuri, ¿no? ―cuestionó como para asegurarse.

El chico de los lentes alzó la vista sobresaltado, mirándolo a él y luego hacia las otras mesas, antes de asentir, con una expresión pasmada.

Viktor sonrió aún más, y se sentó con desparpajo. Yuuri pareció reaccionar.

―Lo siento, pero estoy esperando a alguien…

―Me estás esperando a mí ―le cortó él.

Los ojos color bermejo se agrandaron con sorpresa.

―¿V-viktor? ―Yuuri parecía estar genuinamente impactado.

Viktor asintió.

—Lamento la tardanza. Tuve ciertos contratiempos en el trabajo. —Le tendió la mano—. Encantado.

El otro hombre asintió, aún sin abandonar completamente la expresión sorprendida, y luego estrechó su mano.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

Un silencio incómodo llenó el lugar, que solo fue interrumpido por la camarera pidiendo sus órdenes.

Fue Viktor, luego de eso, el que intentó sacar la conversación a flote. Yuuri se mostró bastante reacio al inicio, pero poco a poco fue soltándose ―era imposible no hacerlo frente a un conversador nato como Viktor― y comenzó a hablar un poco de sí mismo.

A medida que la conversación fluyó, fue que Viktor se dio cuenta de lo diferentes que eran.

Yuuri estaba cursando el ultimo año de la carrera de astronomía, mientras que él era un fotógrafo medianamente conocido; Yuuri era un japonés que había sido criado de manera tradicional, y Viktor era un ciudadano del mundo. Hasta el sentido del humor parecían tenerlo diferente; Viktor se reía de todo, a la vez que Yuuri parecía disfrutar de un humor más inteligente, que también tenía algo de negro.

Era cierto que para acostarse no necesitaban tener temas en común, sino que saber ocupar el pene, las manos y la lengua. Pero Viktor dudaba hasta para eso. Yuuri daba la impresión de ser alguien adorable, pero no una persona para llevarse a la cama de la manera en que él quería hacerlo.

―Me gustó el poodle que tienes de foto de perfil ―mencionó Yuuri, ajeno a los pensamientos de su cita.

Viktor esbozó una sonrisa, dejando sus pensamientos a un lado y volviendo a centrarse en la conversación.

―Es Makkachin ―explicó con orgullo―. También me gustó el tuyo, ¿cómo se llama?

La sonrisa nostálgica de Yuuri le dio a entender que había metido las patas.

―Se llamaba Vicchan. Murió el año pasado.

Viktor palideció un poco, y aunque lo primero que hizo fue disculparse, no pudo evitar preguntarse quién demonios ponía a su perro muerto como foto de perfil.

Pese a todo, y para alivio de Viktor, sí había un tema que tenían en común: a ambos les gustaba el patinaje artístico, llegando incluso a practicarlo en cierto momento de su vida. Y aunque a Yuuri le gustaba Yuzuru Hanyu, y Viktor prefería más a Javier Fernández, ambos pudieron iniciar una amena conversación que tenía a los recién finalizados juegos olímpicos como tema central.

Fue en medio de aquella charla, en la cual Viktor descubrió que Yuuri también sonreía ―y de una manera hermosa, cabe agregar―, que Yuuri se levantó y, luego de pedir la cuenta, le tendió la mano.

Viktor lo miró confundido.

―Vámonos ―dijo con voz grave, aunque Viktor fue capaz de notar el pequeño matiz nervioso que ahí se ocultaba.

―¿A dónde? ―cuestionó para seguirle el juego.

Yuuri carraspeó incómodo, al tiempo que intentaba recuperar algo de la seguridad perdida.

―Hay un hotel a unas pocas cuadras ―aclaró, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Viktor pensó que quizás la elección de aquel café no había sido tan casual como había pensado.

Yuuri frunció el ceño ante su falta de respuesta, y añadió:

―¿No fue para eso que nos reunimos?

Viktor parpadeó dos veces antes de reír, mientras asentía y se levantaba de su asiento, dispuesto a seguir a aquel, de pronto, determinado cerdito.

Yuuri lo había sorprendido gratamente. Y mientras ambos pagaban de manera equitativa por lo que habían consumido, fue que pensó que quizás también lo sorprendería en la cama.

.

Y sí, lo hizo.

Contrario a lo que pensó en un inicio, fue Yuuri el que tomó las riendas de la situación ni bien llegaron a la habitación del hotel. Viktor se vio de pronto de manera horizontal sobre la cama, con un japonés encima de él, que buscaba tocar y besar cada trozo de piel expuesta.

Y Viktor estaba en el cielo.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a sus amantes delgados, que de pronto tener algo más blando para tocar y apretar a su antojo, lo tenía maravillado. La piel de Yuuri, además, era suave y pálida, lo que hacía que Viktor quisiera besarlo por siempre.

Aún así, pese al estado de éxtasis en la que se encontraba, pudo darse cuenta de cierto detalle: Yuuri parecía tener experiencia en el sexo, pero se notaba que nunca se había acostado con un hombre. Lo supo en la leve duda que pudo notar cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos y Yuuri comenzó a juguetear con su entrada de manera torpe; como si supiera lo que debía hacer, pero no el cómo.

Yuuri enrojeció hasta las orejas cuando Viktor, ya más que divertido y algo alarmado ante la idea de que su amante quisiera penetrarlo sin previa preparación, tomó el control de la situación.

Sin pudor alguno comenzó a dilatar su propia entrada, invitando a que Yuuri lo reemplazara en la labor. Aunque claro, el muchacho era inexperto, y sus dedos poco gentiles.

Fue Viktor también el que, luego de que Yuuri se pusiera el correspondiente preservativo —algo que también lo hizo pensar que Yuuri siempre tuvo la idea de cómo terminaría aquel encuentro—, lo guio hacia su interior.

Y ahí comenzó el delirio.

Puede que Yuuri fuera un inexperto en el sexo gay, pero era un buen alumno, con iniciativa y bastantes ganar de aprender, o al menos así lo pensó Viktor cuando sintió que sus brazos ya no daban más y caía sobre la cama. Las manos de Yuuri mantenían su trasero en alto, que recibía las estocadas sin tregua.

Yuuri no era delicado, mucho menos gentil; era exigente y lo penetraba sin la menor consideración.

Y eso a Viktor le encantaba.

Luego se preocuparía del dolor de cadera y de la crema que de seguro tendría que usar por unos cuantos días; el que a veces no pudiera controlar los gemidos que pujaban por salir lo compensaba.

Cuando todo terminó, Yuuri se encargó de botar el condón usado al papelero, y entregarle algunas toallas de papel a Viktor para que se limpiara el abdomen.

Luego de eso vino el silencio.

Para Viktor no era suficiente. Había estado bien ―más que bien, de hecho―, pero él no estaba acostumbrado. Y aunque sonara vulgar, necesitaba meterla en algún sitio.

Pero no alcanzó ni a sugerirlo.

Yuuri ya estaba buscando la ropa desperdigada por la habitación. Viktor quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero prefirió guardar silencio. Eso había sido al final, ¿no? Por muy incómodo que se sintiera con la situación, tenía que asumir que era normal que aquello pasara si se habían conocido por _Tinder._

Cuando Yuuri ya estuvo vestido y pronto a marcharse, fue que se volteó a mirarlo.

―Un gusto, Viktor. ―Sonrió algo dudoso―. Yo pagaré la mitad del valor. ―Y luego se marchó.

Viktor pensó que podría haber sido peor: haber despertado solo al día siguiente; eso sí que habría sido humillante, según él.

Hizo amago de levantarse para poder vestirse él también, pero el dolor en su trasero le dijo que era mejor quedarse mirando el techo por un ratito más.

―¡Mierda!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de esa noche, Viktor no ha podido olvidar a Yuuri, aunque para su mala suerte, no tiene forma de volver a encontrarlo.

Habían pasados dos días y Viktor aún no superaba el dolor de trasero. El primer día había parecido ciervo recién nacido, tanto así que su hermana, unos años menor que él y con la cual compartía departamento, había llegado al día siguiente con analgésicos y una crema para bebés.

No hacía falta describir la cara que había puesto Viktor al ver aquello último, pero había sido completamente ignorado por ella, que muy en su papel de estudiante de enfermería, le había explicado cómo ponerse la dichosa crema.

―Si quieres te la pongo yo ―se ofreció ella―. No sería la primera vez que lo hago.

Pero Viktor sabía que ella solo lo hacía para burlarse aún más de él, así que declinó lo más amable que pudo la oferta.

―¿Y lo vas a volver a ver? ―cuestionó de nueva cuenta, negándose a dejarlo tranquilo―, porque no sé tú, pero yo estaría encantada de repetir, aunque me terminen dando como caja.

Viktor hizo una mueca y se quedó callado, porque sí, quería volver a verlo. El problema era que no tenía manera de contactarlo. Yuuri al parecer había cancelado su cuenta de Tinder, porque no había vuelto a encontrar su usuario, tampoco había tenido oportunidad de pedirle su número telefónico, y mejor ni hablar de las redes sociales; no sabía su apellido, así que la tarea de dar con su perfil de Facebook había sido imposible.

Mejor quedarse callado a tener que soportar a Natalya quejándose de lo despistado que podía llegar a ser a veces.

Con el pasar de los días el dolor de trasero fue olvidado, pero el recuerdo de Yuuri quedó fresco en su memoria; a veces demasiado. Viktor no podía sacarse de su mente la suavidad de la piel de él contra la suya, o la sensación de apretar su cadera y encontrar tejido blando en lugar de la consistencia huesuda a la que estaba acostumbrado. Debía admitir que mientras más rememoraba el encuentro, podía descubrir que hasta aquellas pequeñas estrías de color rojizo que Yuuri tenía a un costado de la cadera le habían comenzado a parecer atractivas.

Natalya había sonreído incrédula cuando lo oyó, aunque no había podido evitar hacer un comentario que nacía de su lógica biológica.

―Si eran rojas, entonces eran recientes.

A Viktor no le importaba si eran recientes o si eran desde la adolescencia temprana; estaba llegando a un punto en que soñaba que lo tenía entre sus brazos nuevamente, para luego despertar con una erección que solo lograba aliviar con duchas frías y haciendo uso de su buena amiga Manuela.

Ya estaba cansado de aquello, sobre todo porque no sabía en qué otros lugares buscar a Yuuri.

Y Viktor se consideraba un idiota, porque él había supuesto que seguirían viéndose, que seguirían hablando por _Tinder_ , que quizás podría nacer algo de ahí; nunca imaginó que Yuuri borraría su cuenta, y menos que no quisiera seguir en contacto.

Chris se había reído en su cara de aquello. _Tinder_ era para tirar, le había dicho, no para encontrar a una posible pareja estable. Había casos en que sí, alguien terminaba formando una bonita relación, pero para ese caso era mejor conocer gente a la manera tradicional.

Y eso había hecho.

Invitó a un compañero de trabajo, uno de los modelos a los que usualmente fotografiaba. Max era un chico de veintiún años, bisexual al igual que él, que trabajaba de modelo para pagar su carrera de astronomía (eso le había parecido una broma pesada considerando las circunstancias). Era unos centímetros más alto que Viktor y de apariencia amable, la cual mutaba a una más dominante a la hora del sexo. Los encuentros entre ellos eran excitantes y ambos se encargaban de satisfacerse mutuamente.

Viktor no tenía queja en el plano sexual, pero la textura de la piel de Yuuri seguía estando grabada a fuego en su memoria. En cierto momento se planteó preguntarle a Max si lo conocía ―estudiaban lo mismo, ¿no?―, pero luego cambiaba de opinión y pensaba en que, por mucho que quisiera volver a verlo, no forzaría la situación. Yuuri había decidido cortar cualquier contacto y él lo respetaría.

Por otro lado, y como dato anecdótico, con Max había tenido que volver a ocupar la crema para las rozaduras, pero al menos no era el único que debía hacerlo; si Max lo hacía morder la almohada, él se las devolvía con creces. Incluso reían de la broma, como cuando Max había llegado con una crema para bebés que, según él, una de amiga le había tirado por la cabeza.

Así estuvieron un tiempo.

Viktor no estaba enamorado, pero al menos disfrutaba de la compañía del otro. Los temas de conversación no faltaban entre ellos. Mientras Viktor hablaba sobre arte, un tema que lo apasionaba, Max hablaba sobre el _big bang_ y la errónea creencia de que había sido una explosión.

También hablaban de cosas más personales, como el hecho de que Max llevara más del tiempo que recordaba en la friendzone ―de lo que solía reírse, aunque se notaba lo mucho que le afectaba―, o como Viktor había tenido que salir adelante desde pequeño, solo, para poder cuidar de su hermana pequeña.

Ambos se admiraban, y más allá de la atracción y el buen sexo, también había nacido una amistad, y compañerismo que, esperaban, durara para la posteridad.

Porque eventualmente todo tenía fecha de caducidad, sobre todo si el amor no formaba parte de la ecuación.

Lo de ellos acabó una tarde de mayo, cuando Max llegó comentándole que la chica de la que llevaba enamorado desde hace tiempo, se le había declarado en medio de una discusión, y que él, ni tonto ni perezoso, iba a aprovechar la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando.

Viktor se alegró por él. Todo aquello era algo que ellos ya habían conversado con anterioridad, así que se habían despedido deseándose la mejor de las suertes, y Max pasó a ser un amigo más con el cual podría contar siempre que lo quisiera.

―Búscala. ―Y como amigo, no pudo evitar hacer aquel comentario.

―¿A quién? ―preguntó haciéndose el desentendido, porque Viktor era experto en fingir demencia.

―A la persona en la que sueles pensar con frecuencia. ―Y aquello solo hizo que Viktor guardara silencio, pensativo.

Y volvió a encontrarse solo. Eso no habría sido problema si no fuera porque el recuerdo de Yuuri seguía apareciendo de vez en cuando, y ahora que su vida sexual había dejado de ser tan activa, los sueños húmedos se habían multiplicado.

No eran pocas las veces en la que soñaba que embestía duro y rápido en la cavidad preparada del asiático. En esas ocasiones se preguntaba cuál seria la expresión que Yuuri pondría en pleno acto. Se imaginaba su rostro congestionado, sus ojos velados por el placer, la boca dejando salir pequeños balbuceos, con los cuales pedía que Viktor se lo cogiera más rápido, más fuerte, más duro.

Gimió largamente mientras llegaba al orgasmo y su mano se manchaba con líquido blanquecino.

Aquella era una situación bastante común.

Incluso, había llegado a tanto, que soñaba con la situación contraria, y se veía recibiendo ansioso las estocadas del otro hombre. Aunque estaba seguro de que su imaginación no le hacía justicia a la realidad, los recuerdos, que aun se mantenían frescos en su memoria, ayudaban bastante. Tirar con Yuuri había sido una delicia y Viktor desearía repetirlo las veces que hiciera falta.

Lanzó los papeles que usó para limpiarse al basurero y se metió a la ducha fría matutina. Estaba frustrado, demasiado, e intentar olvidar a ese japonés no estaba funcionando.

Chris solo se reía de su desgracia.

―Sigues teniendo _Tinder_ ―le comentó en una ocasión.

Y aunque Viktor quería enojarse con él, no pudo evitar pensar en que tenía razón. ¿Por qué se centraba tanto en un solo tipo cuando podría tener a muchos como él?

Así que volvió a abrir la olvidada aplicación y partió por cambiar su foto de perfil. Lo sentía por Makkachin, pero ya había comprobado que aquello no daba resultado.

Siguió una dinámica parecida a la vez anterior. Les daba _like_ a los más entraditos en carne ―seguía aquel gusto― y a aquellos a quienes encontraba atractivos. No tardó en hacer _match_ con varias personas y comenzó a hablar con unas cuantas.

Entre ellos se encontraba Camille, una joven francesa de voluptuosa y exuberante belleza. Era una delicia en la cama y tenía un sentido del humor inteligente y espontaneo; Viktor reía de buena gana con cada una de sus ocurrencias. Era maravilloso poder tocar a su antojo y disfrutar de los placeres que aquel cuerpo le ofrecía, pero cierta parte de su mente, una pequeña parte, comparaba aquella piel con una igual de suave y más pálida; y sus manos inconscientemente buscaban aquellas estrías características en sus caderas, marcas que no encontró, ya fuera por la calidad de piel o por el cuidado de la misma.

Viktor se sintió frustrado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en cada encuentro, y Camille lo notó. Y cuando le contó lo que pasaba, una noche, luego de una placentera sesión de sexo, su respuesta fue contundente: debía buscarlo.

―Si no lo haces, seguirás estancado, y ninguna pareja te parecerá suficiente. Y hablo de lo sentimental, no necesariamente del sexo ―lo cortó cuando él iba a abrir la boca para negarlo.

Y Viktor, con cierta vergüenza por verse descubierto, tuvo que admitir que tenía razón.

No volvieron a tocar el tema, aunque sí siguieron acostándose y disfrutando del otro sin mayor compromiso. Aun así, Viktor sentía las palabras de la mujer colgar sobre su cabeza, pero a la vez se negaba a buscar al japonés.

Todo terminaría en algún momento, ¿no? Eventualmente Viktor lograría olvidar aquel cuerpo y encontrar algo mejor.

Un día aquella idea cambió.

Ocurrió cuando estaba esperando a Natalya a la salida de la universidad.

Ese día su hermana lo había llamado, histérica, porque su auto se había estropeado sin razón aparente y no estaba dispuesta a tomar Uber ―porque claro, tenía al _bolas tristes_ de su hermano que hacía las veces de taxista, pensó él―, así que le exigía que moviera el trasero hacia el campus lo más rápido posible. Si tal orden hubiese sido dada por cualquier otra persona, Viktor habría parpadeado dos veces y sonreído ante la ingenua idea de pensar que podían llegar a ordenarle algo a él, pero con su hermana la cosa cambiaba; estaba tan acostumbrado a atender cada uno de sus caprichos, que en menos de cinco minutos había terminado todo el trabajo y marchado hacia la casa de estudios.

Y mientras escuchaba Natalya quejarse de su mala suerte, fue que lo vio.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en aquel tipo con lentes de media montura azul que caminaba mientras observaba algo en su celular. Era Yuuri, luego de tantos meses, aunque ahora estaba más delgado de cómo lo recordaba.

Deseaba llamarlo, pero sentía la boca seca; deseaba ir hasta él, pero sentía los pies pegados al piso.

―¡Yuuri!, que tengas un buen fin de semana ―gritó su hermana. Viktor se sorprendió ante aquello; no esperaba que ella lo conociera.

Yuuri respondió con una sonrisa amable, que se borró en el preciso momento en que sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Viktor. Este pudo ver cómo el otro hombre se ponía pálido, antes de que hiciera como si no lo hubiera visto y cambiara de dirección, de vuelta al campus.

Viktor frunció el ceño, algo decepcionado. Se esperaba cualquier reacción menos que huyera como un cobarde.

A su lado escuchó el sonido decepcionado de su hermana y él, sin dejar siquiera pasar un minuto, comenzó el interrogatorio.

―¿De dónde lo conoces?

Ella, que nunca se lo ponía fácil, solo alzó una ceja.

―¿Y a ti qué te importa? ―cuestionó, hasta que los engranajes parecieron comenzar a funcionar en su cabeza, e hizo una mueca de sorpresa―. Así que este es el tipo de la crema para bebés ―comentó con diversión. Hizo un signo conciliador cuando notó la mirada insistente de su hermano―. Es el ayudante de un ramo de astronomía que estoy cursando.

Viktor quiso maldecir.

Tanto tiempo pensando en aquel japonés, y resultaba que era ayudante de su hermana. El mundo no podía ser más pequeño, pensó con diversión. Luego miró a Natalya con diversión.

―¿Y qué haces tú cursando un ramo de astronomía? ―Porque hasta donde él sabía, esa mujer era un cero a la izquierda en todo lo relacionado a la física.

―Recuerda que nos hacen tomar ramos de otras disciplinas para poder graduarnos ―dijo algo a la defensiva.

Viktor alzó una ceja.

―Por lo que sé, tú ya completaste los créditos que te exigen para formación general. ―La mujer había incursionado tanto en las artes como en algunos idiomas que la universidad ofrecía. Viktor no sabía para qué su hermana quería saber vasco, pero ahí había estado el semestre anterior aprendiéndolo.

―Me gusta la astronomía ―se justificó mientras desviaba la mirada.

Viktor rio, sinceramente divertido, y olvidó un poco su irritación por el desaire de Yuuri.

―¿Ah, sí? Entonces, dime, ¿cual es el nombre de la galaxia más cercana a la nuestra? ―Viktor sabía poco de astronomía, pero al menos ese dato lo conocía gracias a las charlas que solía tener con Max.

Natalya abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

―¡Está bien! ―gritó fastidiada mientras caminaba hacia el auto y se subía al asiento del copiloto―, puede que también tenga que ver el hecho de que asista el tipo que me gusta.

Viktor asintió mientras encendía el motor. Aquello era algo más propio de ella.

El viaje pasó sobre ella contándole sobre aquel estudiante de medicina que lo traía loca, mientras él rememoraba su reencuentro con Yuuri una y otra vez, al tiempo que se preguntaba por qué el otro hombre había decidido ignorarlo.

―Oye, Vitya, ¿me estás escuchando? ―cuestionó Natalya cuando notó que parecía estar hablando con una pared.

―Me ignoró, ¿lo notaste? ―preguntó él en cambio―. ¿Por qué haría algo así?

Ella volteó los ojos.

―Se encontró con un tipo que conoció en _Tinder_ hace ya varios meses, es obvio que quiera evitarte ―contestó como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

Viktor apretó la mandíbula. Se sentía ridículo por ofenderse por el desaire de Yuuri, pero no lo podía evitar. Había esperado tanto por ese momento que aquella actitud del otro lo había herido.

Su hermana notó su semblante, así que, luego de suspirar, cambió su tono a uno más conciliador.

―Si quieres puedes ir conmigo a la ayudantía del próximo viernes, y se lo preguntas personalmente.

Y Viktor pensó que aquella era una estupenda idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Nos leemos en el siguiente, saludos!
> 
> Por cierto, ¿¿qué pueden decir de los personajes originales que han aparecido??

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!


End file.
